That's Amore
by Fallen Saint
Summary: 1+2. Heero and Duo meet up after a few years. Very sappy and cliched! ^^


1+2ness, don't own the bishies but we love to play ^~  
This is the sappiest thing, with the most cliched dialogue, and the corniest ending. Wrote to celebrate my last vacation day (screw work : ) so, what can I say...  
  
  
That's Amore  
  
  
Heero checked and rechecked the shuttle's newly installed parts. It was nearing 11, and the bays were deserted except for him. He wondered for a brief moment why Sally had called him anal-retentive as he quickly shined up the soon to be hidden parts. He hopped off the machine with ease and slunk off to his locker. Soon his Preventer's jacket was replaced with a casual button down shirt, followed by a jacket. He removed a neatly folded piece of paper from its pocket and re-memorized the address: "Eatz" 130 Main East. He returned the paper and shut out the lights as he walked out into the brisk night air. It was time to pay Duo a visit.  
  
It had been three years since last saw the fellow ex-pilot. He hadn't though too much of it until the Preventer's recently relocated him to L2. Through a series of seemingly innocent inquiries he found out that Duo was still in the colony, and that he had his own restaurant, a little place that stayed open pretty late. Heero walked down the beginning of Main, trying to suppress the nervousness that had suddenly come over him. He couldn't help but wonder. How much had Duo changed since the days of war? Did he still have the childlike sparkle in his eyes? Was he still the joke-cracking, fun-loving boy who nevertheless always followed through? Did he still have that beautiful, beautiful braid.. Heero gulped. He realized his feelings as soon as he set foot on L2. They were tearing him up so much inside that he realized he just had to find the boy.  
  
He approached the establishment with the big neon sign. Underneath was a picture window that emitted a warm, friendly glow of light. Even from the outside, at such a late hour, the sounds of laughter were heard. Heero casually walked into the restaurant, standing quietly in the small lobby area, pretending to read the specials list. From the corner of his eye he surveyed the few occupied tables and the happy people sitting in them. Two waitresses were happily conversing with the customers while refilling their glasses. He scanned to the back of the room to a small set of swinging doors that led to the kitchen, then to the coat rack, and then back to the list. He was about to dismiss the whole trip and leave when he heard a boisterous laugh coming from the rear. He turned slightly to see Duo bound out of the kitchen, joking with the chef. Heero felt flush. Duo looked the same; at least his features were. He grew, just like the rest of them, and he bulked up a little. His braid still hung to his bottom, and his eyes twinkled with delight. He...was perfect.  
  
Heero turned towards the dining area completely, even stepping in a few feet farther. Duo was happily chatting with one of the waitresses when the Japanese boy was spotted. Duo immediately stopped talking and stared like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he broke out into a huge grin and approached the nervous boy.  
"Heero! Wow, how the hell are you?"  
Heero felt himself ease a little bit and met Duo halfway. "Fine. You look well."  
"Amy, Connie," he asked in the direction of the waitresses, "See this guy here? This is Heero. We go way back." The girls smiled and nodded, and continued their work. Duo smirked and dragged Heero to a table with him.  
"It's been so long, man! Are you visiting L2?"  
"I work here now."  
"Really? Get outta town..did you come to the restaurant just to see little old me?"   
Heero stayed silent.  
"Heh, you did! I knew you couldn't forget about me."  
The exchange stopped there briefly but awkwardly. Heero felt the butterflies return, knowing he had to keep up the small talk. "I thought you were with the Sweepers?"  
"I was up until recently. I was just..so sick of being around parts and machines all day after the war. So Hlide and me decided to open this little place up. She likes to entertain, and I like to eat and entertain, so it really worked out."  
"Is Hilde here?"  
"No, she's on maternity leave."  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh..wait..you think that me and..oh, nope, we're not together or anything, hehe. She had a fling with the chef's son..the whole deal was really a condom break, so shh."  
Heero nodded. Deep down inside, he cheered.  
"Hey where'd the customers go? Oh, they finished? Cool, I'm tired. Go home girls. You want something to eat? Let's go." Duo led Heero through the kitchen and into a back room. "I like to eat here, it's close to the fridge. Make yourself at home."  
The room was a few feet from the kitchen. It had a small table and a few chairs, and a quaint little light bulb above as a lamp. Duo disappeared into the kitchen, mumbling something to the chef about taking off. Heero shifted uneasily in one of the chairs. Duo returned with a tray full of piping hot pasta, fresh mozzarella, and a bottle of some sort of wine. "Hope you don't mind lotsa pasta. We had an Italian thing going tonight." He placed the dishes on the table and sat across from Heero, digging in immediately.  
They ate in relative silence, making small comments about the food now and then. Duo insisted he try a little Chianti since he seemed so tense. Eventually they finished. Duo looked down to his empty plate and sighed. "So what's up Heero. Why'd you really come?"  
"To visit you."  
"Yeah, but why?"  
"I..um.." More silence.  
"Well, it must be some sort of news or something. Because I know you wouldn't come here just to catch up with me."  
"Actually, that's exactly why I came."  
His eyes widened in surprise. "Eh?"  
"Hn."  
"You're always so descriptive, ya know? Hn, hn, hn. How am I supposed to get anything from that? Come on, you know I'm thrilled you came, but I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow, just get.."  
"I care about you."  
Now it was Duo's turn to gulp.  
"Ever since we've parted you have made me feel strange things that I think I enjoy. And it tears me apart inside. I had to come see you. Even if you didn't care at all, I had to see you."  
"Took you three years to realize this?"  
"It took me three years to accept it."  
Duo just stared at him. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you. I figured that was it, our partnership was done. I was too annoying, too loud for you. I tried so hard to keep you out of my mind for so long, and then you just come waltzing back with all these newfound feelings.."  
Heero felt his spine slowly melt. He blew it. This beautiful being had once cared for him too, but he had blown it. He rose from his chair, turning to leave.  
"But somehow..I knew you wouldn't forget me.." whispered Duo.  
Something clicked inside Heero. Like a spring that popped into place, he quickly moved to Duo, kneeling in front of the boy. He gently lifted his head to Duo's, staring into glistening amethyst depths. Another gear turned and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Duo's and simply leaving them there. He could feel a pair of hands cup the back of his head as he pulled Duo down to the floor and into an embrace. A million tingles shot through him, feeling the other boy's warm body against his, indulging in his scent. He heard the kitchen light click off and the chef leave through the backdoor. They broke the kiss and smiled; three years of what if's had flew out the window in a matter of seconds.  
"Well Heero..what should we do now?" grinned Duo.  
"I think..we should have a little more of that wine..we'll need to feel nice and loose tonight.." he purred in response.  
Duo rose and sauntered in the back for a bottle, singing softly to himself.   
"When the moon hits your eye.."   
  
  
  
  
You know Dean Martin rocks.. ;)  
  



End file.
